


Constant Craving

by bintellectualmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU!, Multi, alec is a music teacher, but do not depend on me, ill try and make this a whole story, madzie is alec's daughter legally, magnus is a lawyer, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Alec's life is definitely not what he'd describe as normal, he's gotten handed so many things he didn't expect or didn't ask for, and when life hands him one amazing unexpected thing, he wonders whether or not to take it.Magnus has had an incredibly tough life, with being handed obstacle after obstacle he struggled with trust and committment. When life decides to finally hand him a good thing, will he take it? or just let that opportunity slip from his fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright kids sing it with me okay? Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do." Alec sings loudly and clearly, guiding the young students through the scale, some of them not getting it and some getting it well enough for kids.

Alec never thought he'd be teaching kindergarten when he got his degrees in vocal performance and education, in fact, originally he wanted to teach high schoolers. The summer before he was going to look for a teaching job, he did summer counseling where he'd monitor and teach over kids age 6-8 and he fell in love with it. He saw the look in a child's eye when they got something right that they'd been working on. It filled him with a joy and passion he had never felt before and he immediately knew this was his calling.

He was sitting at a piano playing music in the key of C knowing it'd be one of the easiest for the room of children to be able to sing.

As he was playing one of his kids raised their hand and tried to get his attention and Alec looked up and pointed at them, "Yes Natalie?"

She sniffled, "Mr. Lightwood I can't sing right and everytime I sing it sounds bad. I wanna stop."

His heart squeezed a little bit in sympathy. People always preached on how you should tell kids early on what they're good at to lead them down the 'right path' but moments like this Alec knew that statement wasn't true. Children had so much fragility and he knew that if he told her, despite the fact she wasn't bad, that she should stop, it would break her. 

"Natalie, come up here and sitting next to me really quickly okay?" He said calling her over to the piano and the 5 year old waddled over to him with tears in her eyes. She sat next to him and looked up at him expectantly, "Am I in trouble."

He smiled, "Of course you're not sweetie, I just have an idea. Will you sing the scale alone with just me and we can go as slow as you like okay?"

She shakes her head, "What if they pick on me?"

Alec grabs her hand, "If anyone picks on you theyare gonna be in big big trouble. I promise, no one is going to pick on you alright?"

She lifts up her pinky and looks at him with the most seriousness he thinks a five-year old can possess, "Pinky promise?"

He looks at her with the same level of intensity as he wraps his pinky around the small child's, "Pinky promise."

She nods and they both slowly singing up the scale with him and by the time they're done she's smiling brightly and happy.

Alec holds her hands, "See! You did it! And you sound so good! I'm really proud of you Natalie."

"I love you Mr. Lightwood.", She says leaning over to hug him and he smiles happily and hugs her back.

"I wanna hug you Mr. Lightwood"James, a green eyed boy yells from the back of the room and runs up to him and hugs him and Alec laughs, as the classroom begins to runs up him in a group hug. 

The bell rings at pratically perfect timing for the day's ending and the kids all get their backpacks from their cubbies and telling him bye as a little black girl with two little puff balls in her hair walks into the room.

"Hi daddy." Alec's daughter, Madzie, says, running over to Alec and sitting on his piano bench as he gathers his things.

He leans down to her and kisses her cheek, "How's my babygirl?"

She smiles, "I made an A on my reading test and my teacher wants me to start reading third grade level books!"

He put her down and boops her nose, "You are the smartest little girl I have ever met."

As he throws on his jacket he notices a boy with wildly curly hair run back into his classroom and walks over to him, "Hey Ezra, is your ride here?"

He shakes his head, "No, my sister said she's going be late and told me to wait in the music room.", he says, some of it getting a little lost in translation because he's missing some of his teeth. 

Alec sighs happily, "Thats fine, what does your sister look like?"

"Just like me."He says, not giving Alec any help as to what she looks like, but Alec just nods and goes back to his desk with Madzie following close behind.

She pulls on his leg, "Daddy, can we go to the grocery store on the way home? I want lucky charms."

Alec gives her a look, "You told me your favorite cereal was cinnamon toast crunch."

She shrugs, "It is my favorite, but Lucky Charms has marshmellows."

He groans playfully and then Madzie leans in giving him her best puppy dog eyes, "Please Daddy?"

"Only this time, next time you gotta eat what's at home okay?" He says giving her a stern look, even though they both know that Alec is gonna cave into her again.

She nods and smiles, "Yes sir."

He nods towards her bookbag, "While we're waiting, let's start on homework okay?"

She runs to go grab it and she takes out her math homework for the night. Despite being only in the 1st grade, everyone knew Madzie was gifted. She excelled in almost every class (she got in trouble one time in gym because she didn't give up her swing.) and she asked questions as well as an all around good kid. If her grades continued in this direction, he was hoping to put her into the advanced program for 2nd grade so she'd be in the faster paced classes, if that's what she wanted.

As they wait for Ezra's sister they both begin to do their 'homework', Alec's really being his own simple pieces he composed for his kids which he called homework because Madzie liked to feel like they were bonding together while working.

"Ezra you need any help with homework or just wanna come over here?" Alec says and the little boy nods softly as he pulls up a chair to his desk and sits next to Madzie and she smiles softly.

They work in silence for about 20 minutes until they hear loud foot steps outside the classroom door and a figure opens the door widely.

"Oh shit."


	2. Greetings? Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets to meet and interesting new face while Magnus just meets a pain in the ass

"Oh shit." Magnus says as he stumbles into the room uncharacteristically ungraceful, looking absolutely miserable.

To make things plain, Magnus's day had been complete shit from the start. He woke up 50 minutes late which completely set his morning schedule off, including his coffee and biscuit which what basically got him through his day so he was already grouchy, not to mention that when he got to the firm his intern, Simon, had basically spent all the time that should've been used on organizing paperwork for a new client, to gawk at his assistant and good friend, Raphael, and then when Magnus confronted him about it, he just blushed intensely and said he was sorry and didn't know what he was talking about. Then right before leaving his neighbor and best friend, Maia, called him and begged him to pick up her little brother from his kindergarten class, even with knowing how much Magnus didn't like being around children. 

Magnus had a history with children he didn't like to disclose often. Everyone around him just knew that they weren't his favorite things and that it was a sour spot he didn't delve into. The only people with any knowledge of it was Maia, Ragnor, and Catarina, and even they didn't know the full story. So sending Magnus to a place filled with the small humans was not an exactly, desirable thing to do.

Alec's head immediately popped up at the profane language used and scolded him, "Hey, there are kids in here." causing Magnus to glare at him before giving him a fake smile, "My apologies, it slipped. I'm here to pick up Ezra."

"Ezra said his sister would be picking him up today," Alec said, already telling that this conversation was about to get more difficult, "I can't let you take him off campus if you're not a guardian, emergency contact, or have a note from the guardian."

The man groaned and Alec finally took the time to take in the man. He was wearing a bronze button down with very potent black blazer and pants duo, with shoes that complimented the shoes nicely and had on a few rings and a necklace tucked in on the inside of his shirt. Magnus gave him a bored expression before speaking again, "Maia, Ezra's sister, called me during my lunch hour and asked me to come down here and pick him up. I have no reason to lie. Now may I please pick him up like she asked me to?"

Madzie looked at the man up and down before holding on to her Alec's hand, "Can we go home Daddy?"

"Hold on Madzie, after I handle this. Sit down for a moment." Alec looks at Ezra, squatting down to his level, "Ezra, be honest with me: do you know this man?"

Ezra looks back at Magnus who could be more anxious and impatient about being there and then back to Alec, "Yes sir, he's my sister's friend. He lives next door."

"Are you sure?" He asks one more time and Magnus sighs obnoxiously, "He just told you that I live next door, what else do you need? My proof of residency? Driver's license? Maybe even my social?"

Alec shoots Magnus a death glare, "I'm trying to make sure that a child stays safe because I don't have any of that and you have obviously never checked a child out before because if you had, you'd have known that me asking is just protocol."

Magnus raises his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry for not knowing the precious procedure. Look I just want to get out of here as soon as possible so can you please just trust my intent and let me leave with Ezra. I am just trying to help my friend out."

Alec him up and down before grabbing his things, "I'm walking out with you."

Magnus snorts, "Fabulous, more quality time with each other."

Alec can feel himself getting angrier, "I am a teacher. These kids are my responsibility as long as they're in my room and in my presence. It is in my job to keep them safe. I'm sorry that I'm being such a pain when this is my job description."

"Thanks for the seliloqy but I am just trying to go back my firm and I'm sure you have coloring sheets to grade or something so if you'd just come on." Magnus says and Alec raises his voice, "Are you disrespecting my job because I don't work at a firm as if my job is lsss than yours? Sorry to disappoint but we both make an income and my job is just as important as yours."

Magnus scoffs sarcastically, "I'm sure my income is higher than yours but I guess your weak point has somewhat validity." 

Alec knows he's about to blow, "I do my job out of passion for what I do. My income could be shit and I'd still do it because I care about my students! It's not about the money."

"Daddy!" Madzie yells from her seat standing up, "No bad words." 

Alec suddenly becomes hyper aware of his surroundings again, understanding that he had just swore in front of a student and his daughter.

He looks at her, "I'm sorry babygirl, I won't do it again, let's go home." Turning back to Ezra and Magnus who are already walking out of the classroom door and the father-daughter duo began to walk to the parking lot and he watches as they get into the car and basically sped off campus and Alec shakes his head, "You don't think he was bad right?"

Madzie shrugs, "No, he was just a little mean to you."

Alec sighs heavily, "Well I don't wanna talk about him anymore. Let's go get some Lucky Charms then make some dinner? Mac and cheese?"

The little girl nods excitedly and Alec chuckles as he straps her into her carseat.

-

"Maggie, you were mean." Ezra says once they're driving out of the parking lot.

Magnus groans, "I told you not to call me Maggie, Ezra. And he was being mean too."

Magnus wasn't expecting there to be any challenge when he came to pick Ezra up and then Mr. 'I want the Teacher of the Month award way too badly" had to go and argue with him and change his plans, and Magnus could never hold back from a good argument so he pushed the uptight teachers button just for shits and giggles. Not his fault.

Ezra shakes his head, "No he's not. He's really nice. Mr. Lightwood is my favorite teacher. He tells us he loves us and lets us sing fun songs. He's my favorite." 

Magnus rolls his eyes and calls Maia who picks up almost immediately, "You owe me. Big time." 

Maia laughs into her phone, "Magnus it could not have been that bad unless you made it that bad."

"There was this pretentious teacher who kept trying to keep from getting Ezra because he had no information on me but he knew I was not trying to like, kidnap, Ez."

She hums in disagreement, "You can't just expect him to know Mags, that's a little unfair. He is a teacher."

Magnus groans even louder as he turns into their neighborhood, "You sound like your brother." and he can basically see the smirk through the phone, "Because we're both always right. Like sister, like brother."

"Haha. Now open the door and come get your little brother. Love you." He hangs up and Ezra looks up at him expectantly, "What?"

The little one reaches over and hugs him and Magnus freezes for a moment and awkwardly hugs him back.

"Why did you do that?" Magnus asks, feeling strange that about the whole hugging situation and Ezra shrugs.

"Maia says to give out hugs to people who need hugs who look sad because they need one." 

Magnus looks at the little kid in astonishment and reaches over and gives him another hug.

"Thank you. They do help. More than you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prolly the only double update you're ever gonna get.
> 
> magnus is kind of a butthole for a reason ok just give him time. and is anyone else love madzie and alec bc i do!
> 
> let me know what you think!!!!! twitter: iispalec tumblr: darrenchristsupastar and comment bc i need know how yall feel.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i suck its been WEEKs but im trying to get better! but hey still updated today!!! so my extensive apologies for a really long wait but despite my sporadic updates this story is going to continue

Alec and Madzie had just returned from getting the Lucky Charms from the supermarket (Yes, the one that was more expensive because it had DC Comics inside and she begged) and had finally made it home, Madzie running to the back of their small apartment to her room to put her things down and Alec just putting his things down and taking off his jacket to go and begin cooking when there was a heavy knock on the door.

He groaned, not knowing who would bother him at barely 5:00, but that all went away when he saw Luke standing at the door and he smiled brightly, "Hey Luke!"

Luke had been Alec's sort of mentor through college, Madzie, and beginning his teaching, becoming fast friends as they lived right across from each other (shitty teacher salary). Luke had been a teacher for 3rd graders, 7th graders, and now 12th graders at their local high school and he coached Alec through his rough beginnings as a first year. As well as helping Alec get his student teaching hours in for his degree. He learned so many methods from him not just for teaching but from going a normal 21 year old to a father of a one year old was big thing that Alec probably would've failed at completely if it wasn't for Luke. He was more of a father figure than his actual Dad could ever dream of being.

Luke smiled just as happily as he brought Alec in for a hug and walked into his apartment "There's my favorite music teacher. How are you?"

He shrugged, "A little high strung, dealt with an insubordinate friend of a guardian this afternoon, but all is well. You?"

"I've had worse days, 12th graders make a very large effort to let you know that they do not want to be there." He said laughing a little bit, "I'm a little hoarse from all the yelling but it could always be even worse."

Alec laughs and walks into the kitchen, beginning to make the food as Luke sits on a stool and watches from the bar, "Seems like 12th graders and kindergartners temperaments aren't far from each other." 

He pulls a water out of the fridge and hands it to him as he brings out the pasta noodles to begin cooking, "What's up though why'd you come over? Not that I don't want you here I just know there's a reason."

Luke smiles kind of hopelessly and sighs, "I have an invitation for you to go to a party if you'd like to attend."

Alec smirks, "That's it? Is it a birthday party or something?"

"Not exactly, It's an engagement party. For Jace and Clary and they both begged me to invite you."

Alec's face immediately deadpans and he frowns, "No. Not a chance."

"Alec just conside-"

He looks over to him angrily and says harshly, "No! What is there to consider Luke? Jace dropped me, not vice versa. Not only did he dropped me, he dropped me because I had a kid and he didn't want to lug me around with my 'immediate cockblocker'. I don't have the slightest interest in them or their fucking engagement. I always hated Clary anyway." 

Luke stands up and walks over the other side of the kitchen where Alec is standing, now slightly shaking and he looks at him endearingly, "Alec. You and Jace cannot end on the note you did. I know you liked Jace for a really long time-"

"Which were misplaced feelings because I had just realized I was gay." Alec jumps back in and Luke frowns, "Yes, I know, but you have to talk to Jace. He was your best friend for the longest time and your literal adoptive brother. He might've not been in his best mindset and it's been two years since you all talked. You need to have a conversation. You know exactly how it feels to lose people you're close to who you love and care about endlessly. Don't end your friendship without some reconciliation. If not for salvaging the friendship, do it for your own peace of mind, knowing it ended cleanly."

Alec looks at him sadly, "Maureen and Jackson were different. But I know what you mean."

Madzie comes back into the kitchen and smiles, running over to Luke, "Hey Uncle Luke!"

He picks her up and smiles at her, "Hey Madzie! Do you think you can get your daddy to let you spend the night over my house on Saturday like old times?"

Madzie eyes widen in happiness, "Please Daddy! I haven't been over Uncle Luke's house in forever. Please!", she says stretching out the word and Alec looks at Luke in sad amusement.

When Madzie was really young, Alec used to take her over to Luke's whenever he had a test he needed to study for and couldn't balance taking care of her and passing a final. Luke was so open to helping that he took Madzie in a lot during the summer while Alec had classes. Madzie grew to love him so much when she could she thought of him as an Uncle, thus Uncle Luke. 

"Using my daughter against me Luke?", he says and Luke smirks, "I know you need this because I know you, therefore I am not beneath a little bribery." 

Alec sighs, "Fine. I'll go. But I'm not happy about it." 

"You'll thank me later."

`

"I swear to God Maia if you do not stop getting me involved in bullshit, especially with people I openly oppose, I'm gonna die. First, children now Clary and Jace. GIve me a fucking break." Magnus said as he sat on her couch angrily.

Maia laughs, "Don't act as if I want to be there, but there will be free drinks and goodish music. Plus Luke begged me to go and I can't turn my Uncle down. All we have to do is maybe tell them congratulations, drink a little expensive wine for a good buzz, and get the fuck out of there."

He groans, "You know how much I hate going to parties I'm not hosting. Also an engagement party? Really? I'm 28, unmarried, and single. This is not gonna give me any type of buzz but a sad one. Also, I don't like Jace that much."

"And I hate Clary, but here we are both of us, going to the their party on Saturday. My uncle already said he was taking care of Ezra. Clary even took the time to hand me the invitation herself when she visited me at work and encouraged me to bring a plus one. I'm not dealing with the redhead and a bunch of people I don't know that well alone."

Magnus throws his head back and groans even louder and Maia sits down next to him, throwing her legs across his lap, "There might be some cuties there" she sing-songs and he scoffs, "How many cute guys or girls can people like Jace possibly know? And Clary is at least tolerable. Jace pumps so much 'macho man' constantly its exhausting, especially when you know he's far from that."

Maia sits on him and starts jokingly begging him, "Please, oh please Magnus. Please come with me."

"You know in a different setting that would've been an almost perfect way of begging me for something."

She rolls her eyes and slaps his thigh hard, getting off of him, "Asshole. Just come with me. The attire is semi-formal, so you can get a chance to show off your more editorial clothes to out-dress everyone else as you always do."

"You really are working to get me to go aren't you?" He says and she glares, "I don't beg Magnus. And I'm begging. Please come with me to this party so I don't have to be single and lonely alone."

Magnus sighs, "On one condition. If I'm staying late at the office and I mean late, and I need your help keeping me company or organizing files, you have to come." 

It's Maia's turn to roll her eyes now but she smiles after, "Deal. Now help me get this shit together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys are thinking!!! twitter: iispalec tumblr: darrenchristsupastar


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update???????? ITS LIT

"There's already too many bougie white people in here for me to be alone Magnus; where are you?" Maia whisper yells into her phone as she's walking around the outside venue picking up a glass of white wine.

Magnus huffs, doing a light jog into the Clary and Jace's house, "I had trouble figuring out which color palette to use on my eyes that worked best with my highlight okay? You know as well as I do that color coordination is a must."

"Yeah yeah whatever, just get your hot ass back here with me, the lovely couple are making their rounds and I don't know how I'm gonna look Clary in the eyes without wanting to claw them out." 

"You know you really have gotta let that go M. Clary is Luke's stepdaughter, but that doesn't mean he loves you less because of it. You're his niece and he's always taken care of you. You know its not a competition, his heart is big enough for the both of you." Magnus says, going into the bathroom as he does a quick check to make sure he has his blotting papers and chapstick.

Maia groans, "I'll let it go eventually but let me be immature for now, as she had been immature for years. Especially when it came to Jace. Now get your ass out here before I come find you." 

She hangs up and Magnus puts his phone in his pocket, checking himself out in the mirror when the door suddenly broadly opens and Magnus does a little jump.

"Fuck do you not know how to knock? I could've been pissing." Magnus yells with his eyes closed and his fist balled when he hears a familiar annoying deep voice.

Alec immediately becomes defensive, "Maybe if you would've locked the damn door, I wouldn't been able to open it."

He opens his eyes to a tall, dark haired, and hazel eyed man who's wearing a white shirt with a dark blue-purple pant suit combination with dark shoes to match. All attached to an infuriating face.

"You're that teacher I had to deal with this week. Jesus Christ give me a break." Magnus says under his breath, annoyed and Alec rolls his eyes, "You're that irritating guardian for Ezra.", he sighs deeply, "Look I'm sorry. I don't even wanna be here right now I was just in here to get myself together before I have to deal with all that."

The shorter man scoffs, "You and me both."

They both stand in there for a bit in awkward silence before Magnus breaks it, "Look I'm sorry for how I acted back when I was picking up Ezra and now. Both times you've caught me in a really bad spot and I was irrational."

Alec shrugs, "Its okay. I'm sorry as well. I could've been more understanding to you not knowing how to pick up a child and I should've knocked. Truce?"

Magnus smirks, "Truce."

They both walk out of the bathroom and Magnus attempts to create conversation to fill the void, "So how do you know Jace and Clary?"

The younger boy groans, "Jace is my brother. Clary came along with Jace as we got into high school. You?"

"Through a friend. She was kind of close knit with Jace for a while so I know them through that." He says as that walk outside and to the outside area and almost immediately Maia is running over to Magnus.

She grabs his arm, "Fucking finally, I was this close to having to pull the fake 'oh I'm so glad you invited me' card by myself. Would've died out there on my own."

Alec squints and smiles softly, "Maia?"

Maia turns her head and looks at him in shock, "Alec?"

He opens his arms and pulls her in for a hug laughing lightly, "Where the hell have you been?"

She smiles up at him, "You know I was here and there for grad school. I needed a change."

Magnus looks between them in confusion, "How do you guys know each other?"

Alec turns towards him, "Maia and Jace dated for a little bit in my senior year of high school through first year of college. When they broke up, we stayed close friends until we lost touch for a bit." he turns back to her, "Which is why I'm so confused to why you're here?"

Maia frowns sadly, "Clary invited me and Luke convinced me. Why are you?"

"Luke. Apparently Clary and Jace begged me to come."

"Speak of the devils." Magnus says stepping in-between them, "Hi Clary, Hi Jace."

They look up and see the redheaded girl and the blonde boy standing in front of them looking as happy as they could be. It was slightly sickening.

Jace looked at him in awe, "Alec. You came."

Alec shifts awkwardly, visibly uncomfortable and guarded, "Yeah. Luke gave me your invite"

The boy nods and looks at him sadly, "I missed you."

Alec tries not to laugh sarcastically, "Did you now?" Jace tries to speak but Alec interrupts him by lifting his hand, "I didn't come here to argue. Congratulations on the engagement. Have you seen Izzy?"

Jace looks down sadly, "Yeah she's over by Mom and Dad."

Alec nods and looks at the bride to be, "Clary."

She nods to him, "Alec. It's good to see you again."

This time Alec does softly laugh and he walks over to where his sister and parents are, leaving Magnus and Maia alone with the couple.

"Hello Maia." Clary says in a happily fake tone and Maia responds equally as fake, "Clary. You look well. Jace."

Jace looks between the two girls, feeling the amount of tension between them, "Maia, I didn't know you were coming, or that you and Magnus we're dating."

Magnus jumps in, "Oh we're not. Clary invited Maia and I'm her plus one."

Jace nods in understanding and looks at the ground for a moment before Magnus grabs Maia's hand, "Well congratulations to the both of you and thank you for inviting us. The wine is delicious."

He walks them away from the duo and it seems like Maia can finally breath again. "Thank you."

He clinks her wine glass against hers, "Anytime."

Alec taps Izzy on her shoulder and she immediately turns around excitedly and screams when she sees him.

"Oh my God I have missed you so, so much big brother." She says as they tightly hug each other, slightly lifting her up off the ground.

Alec teases her once they finally pull back, "Maybe if you'd come up from San Francisco every now and then and visit! It's been almost a year since I've seen you."

She laughs, "You know I love my job and my location way too much to even think about visiting sometimes. I lose track of time. How is my Madzie?"

Izzy was in her sophomore year in college when Alec got Madzie and she was once of the only people whose love of her even slightly compared to his. Often they joked that Madzie was her daughter too until Izzy got a job she couldn't refuse.

Izzy originally wanted to be physical therapist but when Alec came out to her as gay and she came out to him as bisexual not too long after, she found a new passion in life. She got her degree as a Psychologist with a minor in Gender and Sexuality studies and now counsels teens in San Fransisco as they figure out their sexuality and helping them have a safe place for when they come out.

Alex smiles brightly, "Just as smart and amazing as ever. Fantastic at school, told me she wants to learn how to play piano and is doing the best in her spanish class."

She claps her hands happily, "Oh I'm so proud of her, I have to go see her before I go out of town. Who's she with now?"

"Luke, also Maia's here." He says pointing the curly headed girl and Izzy raises her eyebrow, "Takes a strong person to come the engagement party of your first love."

"Tell me about it." Alec says under his breath and Izzy turns towards him, "That reminds me. How have you been holding up? I know it's been a while since the accident but still."

Alec sighs, "Some days are better than others. I miss them. All of them. But I'm making it. What about you?"

She shrugs, "I'm healing."

That's all she's able to get out before you hear a loud clinking of glasses to get everyone's attention and you see the couple standing towards the front of the event.

"Everyone. We'd like to propose a toast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know i live for a lotta angst and a slow burn but at least you got a little insight right??? twitter: iispalec tumblr: darrenchristsupastar

**Author's Note:**

> okok we meet magnus next chapter! please PLEASE be weary that as i am an active high school student with 3 ap classes and rehearsals almost everyday my update schedule will, for lack of a better word, suck. i hope to make this story just a little worth it though. let me know if you like :) twitter: iispalec tumblr: darrenchristsupastar


End file.
